


That was a lot

by RollerJason



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alluka Zoldyck - Freeform, Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Gon - Freeform, Head kiss, Killua Zoldyck - Freeform, Killugon - Freeform, Light Angst, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Please enjoy :), gon freecs - Freeform, i don't know what im doing, killua - Freeform, the title is misleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollerJason/pseuds/RollerJason
Summary: A fic in which Killua and Gon get back from a job and are very ready to bathe and sleep.PSA: I do not own hunter x hunter or the characters.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	That was a lot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Jason and I have no clue what I'm doing. This is my first fic and and I'm really excited. I hope to do more fics in the future but do not expect anything because I am horrible with consistency. And with that, I hope you enjoy "That was a lot"!!!
> 
> ~RollerJason <3

A thud comes when he drops his bag to the floor by his and Gon’s feet.

 _Finally_.

They had been on a job for a very long few weeks and Killua had just about had enough of running and hiking through rough territory and only sleeping for two hours a day. Granted he's gone through worse but he was older now, 18 to be precise, and all that was still tiring. He shifted his feet a bit as he stretched his arms over his head with a satisfying pop from his back. He was just so glad to be able to bathe in warm water and sleep in a comfortable bed.

“I’m gonna’ go put our stuff in our room.” He said to Gon.

Gon hummed a response, “i'll get the bath ready for us. We stink.” he giggled.

Killua blinked a few times as he stared at Gon who was now headed towards the bathroom, feet tapping against the wood floors. “What do you mean ‘us’?” Killua questioned, eyebrows furrowed.

Gon turned his head and replied, “I mean, we’re gonna’ bathe together! If that’s okay with you?”

They hadn’t bathed together since they were 14, before they had separated for a year. Killua never minded bathing together but it was a little different when they were older, he liked more privacy. But, Gon’s suggestion wasn’t a horrible idea, he was just a little confused as to why Gon sprung this out of nowhere. He figured it wouldn’t hurt any so he told Gon it was fine and went to their room, bags in tow.

__________

Gon set about getting the bath ready. Turning the faucet and making sure the water was nice and warm, almost hot. _Just how Killua likes it_. He then poured in soap that made tons of bubbles, turning the water white. He admired the small amount of sunlight filtering in through the high window to the bathroom. _We got back at just the right time. I’m ready to bathe with Killua and sleep_. Gon undressed, laying his clothes in a pile next to the door. He wrapped a towel around his waist.

He walked and stood outside the door to the bathroom when he heard Killua walking down the hall. He smiled and gestured for Killua to come quicker which caused the other to smirk at Gon’s impatience. Gon couldn’t help it though, he just really wanted Killua to enjoy this bath. He knew this job was a hard one and wanted to make it up to Killua since he was the one to choose that job. Killua reached him and they went into the bathroom, Killua taking off his shirt as he went.

__________

Killua slank into the tub after Gon, a pleasant shiver running through his body giving him goosebumps. His lips curled upwards and his eyes closed as he let out a sigh. Nearby, very nearby, he heard Gon giggle lightly.

“Can I wash your back? And your hair?” the black haired teen asked.

Killua opened his eyes and stared at Gon a bit. He contemplated whether or not he wanted that and why Gon was asking before he relented and nodded quietly. _I guess I can indulge a little if he’s asking_. Gon beamed at this and Killua smiled a bit. He liked how Gon’s honey skin was stark against the white of the soapy water.

He couldn’t seem to care anymore why Gon had asked.

Gon placed his hands lightly on Killua’s shoulders and turned him around before taking some soap and lathering it on his hands. Killua was never the best with touch that wasn’t meant to hurt but he had gotten better over the years with Alluka. Still, he wasn’t entirely used to it so when Gon placed his hands back on Killua and started to massage, Killua was a little starstruck. He tensed but very soon he melted from the touch. Gon’s hands were gentle but firm, gliding across Killua’s back with intent. This made Killua turn to mush in a matter of minutes, utterly placid with the calloused hands on his skin, warming every inch of him. Killua’s eyes closed and he sighed. Killua liked this- nay, he loved this. Gon’s hands felt perfect as they were needing out kinks and knots. Gon hummed, amused, when Killua made a noise of pleasure when Gon needed out a particularly stubborn knot.

Killua could have slept right then and there if Gon hadn’t taken his hands off to grab a cup to fill with water. Killua took this opportunity to stretch his back once more before slinking down again when Gon’s hand cupped his forehead and tilted his head back to pour water down his fluffy white hair. Killua, with his eyes closed, sat quietly while Gon’s hands slipped into Killua’s hair and rubbed his scalp.

Gon hummed as he worked his fingers through the curls. “Your hair is super soft Killua. Kinda’ like a cat.”

Killua snorted at this and Gon laughed back, defending his statement.

Killua just rolled his eyes, smirking, “whatever.”

__________

Gon went on for a little longer running his hands through Killua’s hair. He loved the way Killua’s hair still curled even when wet. He smiled wider as he twisted a curl between his fingers and it bounced back down. He decided he was done and poured water again down Killua's hair, being careful not to get water in his eyes. Killua’s eyes were closed and he had a contented face, a soft smile. He felt another spark of joy; like he did when Killua murmured nonsense when Gon massaged his back.

“All done!” Gon exclaimed.

Killua turned to face him slowly, thanking Gon with a pleased look. Gon smiled as a reply and he went to wash his own hair.

Killua was silent until Gon was done with his hair and he spoke up, ”Can I wash your back?”

Gon grinned and nodded then turned his back to Killua.

__________

Killua poured some of the soap into his hands and rubbed them together before placing his hands on Gon’s back. Gon melted immediately, shoulders drooping. Killua smiled as he worked his hands slowly and without too much force up and down Gon’s back. He slid his hands over Gons muscles, tracing the dips between them. Gon’s skin was even softer here. Going up, he glided his nearly translucent fingers up Gon’s shoulder blades to the base of his neck and out to his shoulders.he dipped his hands into the water and cupped it, brining it to Gon’s back and letting it flow down. He did this several times till the lavender sent from the soap was wafting in the air making him sleepy. He decided to stop now before he actually fell asleep in the tub.

Gon sighed one final sigh as Killua took his hands off and they went back under the water in the tub. He stretched and then stood as he held a hand out to Killua. Killua watched as the water flowed down Gon’s arm and hand before taking it and letting himself be lifted up and pulled out of the tub.

They dried themselves, let the water drain from the bath, and brushed their teeth. Gon finished first, putting his toothbrush back into its cup, and took their clothes in both hands and walked out towards their room. Killua finished up himself and yawned. He was very ready to sleep. He flicked off the light and headed down the hall to their room, closing the door behind him with a click.

__________

Gon tossed their dirty clothes into the hamper and dug through their dresser to find the softest and most comfortable clean clothes he could find for him and Killua. He threw on his own after laying out Killua’s on the bed.

A click from down the hall told Gon that Killua was done. He turned to the door when it opened and smiled at Killua before pulling his green shirt down over his head and adjusting it. Killua smiled back and sleepily walked to his clothes and put them on. Gon set their phones on the nightstand and climbed into the bed, folding over the blanket for Killua to climb in too.

Killua finished dressing and did, in fact, climb right in and cuddle up to Gon as Gon threw the blanket over them. Killua slung his arm around Gon’s waist and tucked his head into Gon's chest. His other arm tucked under his cheek while his legs tangled with Gon’s. Gon tucked his own hand under his head and used the other to play with Killua’s hair after turning off the lamp next to their bed. Killua made a sound not unlike a purr at the hair petting which gave Gon a warm feeling that sent him smiling brightly into the dark of the room.

After a few minutes of Gon fiddling with Killua’s damp hair he felt the steady, sleeping rhythm of Killua’s heartbeat. Gon smiled a bit. He was glad Killua had let him pamper him a bit without much fuss. It meant he was getting more comfortable with gentle touches and getting more used to them happening at all. He was grateful of how much Killua had already warmed up to touching compared to when they were younger but he knew there was still a ways to go. But right now, in their shared apartment and in their shared bed, Gon couldn't be more happy. And so, with that, he quietly kissed the top of Killua’s head, smelling the lavender soap, and he too drifted off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed and I ask that you comment and give criticism as I would love to improve my writing. Once again, thank you and have a wonderful day!
> 
> ~RollerJason <3


End file.
